


i just died in your arms tonight

by odyssxus



Series: Old Guard Kinkmeme Prompts [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, BAMF Nile Freeman, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Disgusting amounts of fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Hand Feeding, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Nile is supportive and amazing, Overstimulation, Purposefully staying in subspace, Quynh and Booker are only mentioned, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Vibrators, andy is soft for her boys, consensual non sexual subspace around other, extended subdrop/subspace, that's it. that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: In which Joe progressively fucks Nicky with vibrators until he's an overstimulated mess, Andy and Nile are extremely supportive, and Nicky gets nothing but love from his family.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Old Guard Kinkmeme Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943380
Comments: 50
Kudos: 452





	i just died in your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two different kinkmeme prompts, mushed into one: 
> 
> [THIS](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4011.html?thread=1204907#cmt1204907) and [THIS](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4011.html?thread=1236907#cmt1236907)

Nile was a younger millennial who’d grown up in the internet age. She’d missed out on the myspace phase, but had had a tumblr phase, had fallen into several fandoms, and had read some _really_ weird porn. She’d like to think she was pretty open minded overall. She wasn’t really all that fussed about having sex herself, but really didn’t care what other people did. 

Except for when it was one in the morning, and she _really_ wanted to fucking sleep. 

She turned to look at Andy, who was awake and reading a book that looked like it should be in a museum. “How aren’t they tired yet?” she whined. 

Andy turned a page. “Honestly you just stop hearing it after a while,” she mused. 

Nicky let out a particularly high pitched moan before beginning to basically sob while Joe murmured something in another language. Nile was honestly impressed for how long they’d been going at it. She was exhausted just hearing them. They’d retreated into their room after lunch, and Andy had stopped her from getting them for dinner. She had the feeling that their supernatural healing played a part in how long they could last. 

Andy closed her book, a small smile on her face. “You’ve noticed Nicky’s seemed a little stressed, right?” 

Nile nodded slowly. Nicky seemed to have blamed himself for Booker’s betrayal, for not having noticed it coming. Joe was the type to be open with his emotions, regardless of what they were. Andy would drink and fight and go out and find someone to fuck. Nicky internalised everything. Even she had seen that he was struggling, and she’d only known them for a few months. 

“And?” 

Andy shrugged. “Joe helps take him out of his head. They’ve been experimenting with Dom/sub things for centuries now, before they even knew what it was. Not always - but a lot of the time it’s what they _both_ need.” 

Nile wrinkled her nose slightly. She was fine with people having loving and healthy sex, but Nicky and Joe were basically her dads at this point. But… “I suppose that does make sense,” she mused, thinking about their personalities and how they sometimes acted around each other. 

Andy nodded again. “Another thing kid,” she said, voice firm. “With how they’ve been at it, Nicky will be out of it tomorrow. If you’re not comfortable with that just clear off for a while, or stay in here.” 

Nile threw a pillow at the older woman. “So he’ll be in subspace,” she stated rather than asked. “I don’t mind.” She’d already walked in on them going at it in the kitchen, so at this point really didn’t care. 

Andy looked momentarily surprised. 

“I grew up with the internet,” Nile explained. And with fanfiction, tumblr before the porn ban, and several other weird websites. She knew very well that she had no interest in Dom/sub shit, but knew enough to understand the terminology, and that Joe was probably the softest Dom in literally the entire world. 

Andy laughed lightly. “They won’t do anything sexual,” she continued, voice hazy with sleep. Nile still didn’t get how she was ignoring the sounds of Nicky completely coming apart, or Joe’s words of encouragement. “But just so you know.” 

“Is there anything I should do? Or shouldn’t do?” she asked, suddenly worried. 

Andy snuggled down into the bed, apparently planning on sleeping despite the noise. Joe must have started fucking Nicky now, because even from here Nile could hear rhythmic thumbing, Joe panting even as he spoke in gentle tones, and Nicky’s increasingly needy gasps and moans. If she was more interested in sex (and, you know, they weren’t basically her dads) Nile would probably be into it. 

“Just be you,” Andy told her. “If they were uncomfortable with you being here they would have gone somewhere else for a few days." 

Nile felt strangely complimented by that comment. “Can I make them breakfast, or will Joe want to be the one taking care of Nicky?”

Andy propped herself up on one elbow, giving Nile an incredibly proud look. “Kid, you’re amazing,” she praised. Nile flushed. “Quynh and I used to fuss over Nicky after. He soaked up the affection like a sponge. Booker though…” she trailed off with a grimace. “Well, over the past hundred years they started to go off on their own when Nicky needed something this intense. Book took awhile to accept them, and never seemed comfortable with this, or with aftercare.” She laughed a bit. “I’ve missed it to be honest. It’s almost an honour, knowing they trust us enough to let us see them after.” 

Nile teared up, and hugged her pillow to her chest. It was an honour, in a way, she mused. They may not be a traditional family, but they could still be there for each other. 

“They’d love you to make them breakfast,” Andy finally said. “They really would.” 

She fell asleep shortly after, her breathing slow and deep. Nile stayed up a little longer, giving in and grabbing her headphones to drown out the noise. She didn’t mind the sex, but hearing it was a little distracting. She’d make American style pancakes when they finally emerged from their room, she decided. They were sugary, calorie filled, and delicious. They didn’t have maple syrup (a travesty) but she would figure something out. Or go to a store. 

It could be her way of showing that she didn’t care what they got up to in the bedroom. She trusted them both, and if this is what Nicky needed (or Joe, she knew something like this could go both ways) then she wouldn't dare say anything against it. She wouldn’t make them feel like they had to hide from her, not ever. 

Well… 

She’d rather not walk in on Nicky on his knees giving Joe what was probably the best blowjob in the universe again, but still. They could hide in their rooms, not in a different country. 

Pancakes and bacon, she decided. With orange juice and lots of coffee. That would be perfect. She turned her music up, listening to Stevie Nicks croon in her ear, and drifted off to sleep as well. 

**_###_ **

Joe watched as Nicky writhed on the bed, wrists reddened from where he was tugging fruitlessly at the ropes. He could get out of them if he really wanted to, but he didn’t, that was the whole point. 

“Alright love?” he asked, trailing a finger down his husband’s erect cock, past his balls and taint, to tap on the latest vibrator. This one was larger, ridged and perfectly bent to press on his prostate. The towel he’d covered the bed under Nicky’s hips was soaked with lube, as were Nicky’s inner thighs. 

Nicky nodded, pupils blown wide as his hips stuttered. 

They’d been at it for _hours_ at this point. Joe had seen the look in Nicky’s eyes, the faint shaking in his hands, and had known he had to do something. His husband worried far too easily, and took far too much on himself. Joe knew he needed this. They frequently played around in sex, and knew very well what they both liked at this point. Normally they were comfortable with long nights of making love, or quick shags in the shower, playful blowjobs in the kitchen… but Nicky was beyond that. He needed to be taken out of his head, allowed to let go completely. And Joe loved these nights - loved being completely responsible for his beloved’s pleasure. Seeing him lying on their bed, nearly incoherent with need, made Joe feel more alive than ever. 

He turned the vibrator up, laughing softly when Nicky shuddered and whimpered, before ducking down low, licking around the stretched rim. He rubbed his beard on Nicky’s ass, biting down on the soft skin. Nicky sobbed, gasping. Joe had come several times at this point, overcome with the vision on the bed before him. He’d covered Nicky’s hole with it, stretched wide around a vibrator, earlier in the night, then again on his face after Nicky had blown him sloppily as Joe shoved a plug in and out of him, and once more on his back. 

Nicky hadn’t come once. He hadn't been allowed to. 

He nibbled around his husband’s hole, pushing his tongue in beside the latest vibrator for a long moment. Nicky’s cock, painfully erect at this point, let out another bit of pre-come. Joe pulled away. 

“Not yet my love,” he scolded, running his hands up Nicky’s heaving side. 

Nicky let out another harsh sob, looking down at him. His hair, grown long enough to brush his shoulders, was a complete mess, wet with sweat, Joe’s come, and likely some lube somehow. 

“Please Joe,” he murmured. “Please.” 

“One more,” Joe said firmly. He ran a finger gently over Nicky’s cock, smiling as it jerked slightly. The cockring was preventing him from cumming, but Joe also hadn’t given him enough stimulation for that. They’d worked their way through nearly a dozen vibrators at this point, each one larger and more powerful than the last, and each time Nicky had been close to cumming Joe had turned them off, leaving him to come down from his almost orgasm each time. He wouldn’t last much longer now, Joe could tell by the edge to his voice and the desperate movement of his hips, but he had enough time for the last toy. 

It was new, one that Nicky’s hadn’t even seen yet, blue and thick and long. Joe knew it would almost be too much for his husband to take after the evening they’d had, but also knew he would appreciate it. 

“I’m going to take this one out, okay love?” 

Nicky turned his face, mumbling something into his biceps. 

“I need words darling,” Joe reminded him. Nicky was nearly too far gone to understand, but Joe refused to do anything that he didn’t have consent for, even if he already knew that Nicky would answer yes. 

Finally Nicky nodded. “Yes…” 

Joe grinned, kissing the junction of his thigh as he slowly eased the toy out, his own cock jumping as Nicky’s hole fluttered around it. He stopped after it was out, holding his husband's thighs open and diving back in with his tongue, easing the twinge of pain he was sure Nicky had felt when the toy left him. Nicky sobbed above him, pulling desperately on the ropes. 

“Colour?” he asked, pulling away finally. Nicky was a sight in front of him: legs splayed wide, chest healing, and face utterly blissed out. Joe kissed him, licking into his mouth with desperation. 

“Green,” Nicky gasped once they broke apart. “Green my love.” 

Joe kissed his lips again, before moving to mouth along his chest. “You’re so perfect for me Nicky,” he crooned. “You’re taking it so well. After this last toy I’m going to fuck you,” he promised. “I’m going to sink my cock into you and fill you up with my cum until it’s leaking out of you.” 

“Please,” Nicky whined in Italian. He spread his legs further apart. 

Joe ran his hands up his thighs comfortingly, before reaching for the lube and pouring some in his hands. Nicky was a mess, his hole fluttering weakly and dripping with wetness. Joe added more, before slicking up the toy as well. He’d never risk hurting Nicky like this, and truth be told, the sight of him soaked and messy and thoroughly debauched turned him on like nothing else. 

He turned the toy onto its second highest setting immediately, biting his teeth against the intense vibrations. He moved it around Nicky first, resting it against his dick for several minutes, before letting it rest just outside his hole. 

Nicky was sobbing with pleasure by now, begging Joe in multiple languages. Joe kissed his knee. “I have you my love,” he promised. “You’re being so good for me.” He eased the toy in gently, stopping to add some more lube, and let it sit inside. Eventually he tapped the end of if hard, making Nicky jerk and writhe on the bed, words of praise spilling from his plush lips. 

“Oh Nicky,” he sighed, tears in his eyes as he looked at the vision before him. “You are so beautiful my love.” 

Nicky just rolled his head from side to side, overcome with emotion and sensation. 

He turned the vibrator once more, and Nicky screamed, pulling desperately at his tired hands before trying to bring his legs together. Joe stopped him easily. “None of that now,” he scolded. 

“Please Joe!” Nicky begged. “Need you. I want you cock so bad.” 

Joe chucked. “You don’t want to cum on this? I’m sure I could fuck you with this until you cum without even touching your cock.” 

Nicky sobbed again. “Want you,” he insisted. 

Joe kissed the tip of his erection, and felt Nicky’s balls tighten and his keens take on a higher pitch. “Not yet,” he scolded, and slapped his dick before squeezing the base around the cockring. He waited for a moment for Nicky to come back from the edge, watching the play of emotions on his face, before grabbing the toy. He was going to fuck Nicky, that was a given, but he wanted to play a little longer first. He pulled the large toy out completely, circling it around his hole again, before pushing it back in roughly, making sure to hit Nicky’s prostate, before repeating the motion. He watched Nicky’s face closely, monitoring him for any sign of discomfort. There was none. He fucked the toy in and out of him, ignoring the cramping in his wrist from the awkward angle, until Nicky was close to cumming again. Then he took it out and stepped away, leaving his beloved alone on the bed. 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, falling into his hair, his chest heaving. His lower body was shivering from the intense sensations, long legs pushing closed as his hips thrust into the air, cock looking painfully hard. Finally he managed to look at Joe. “Please?” he gasped, sobbing out the word. 

Joe immediately went back to the bed, untying Nicky’s hands so he could gather him in his arms. It was almost too much for him, Joe could tell. “Do you still want me to fuck you?” he asked. He was hard enough to hammer nails, but this wasn’t about him. This was about Nicky. If Nicky was feeling too wrung out to continue they would stop. 

“Want you,” Nicky gasped. “Please!” 

Joe smiled, so in love with this man he felt as though his heart would burst. He took off the cockring, stroking him once, before maneuvering Nicky into the position he wanted. He arranged him on his stomach, hips propped up by a pillow, and sat back to admire the wonderful view in front of him. He’d fuck him like that - covering his body with his own, holding him down. 

“Joe…” 

“I’m coming,” Joe promised, running his hands. “I won’t leave you my darling.” 

He pushed Nicky’s legs further apart, admiring his well used hole, and dripped in some more lube. Nicky moaned, hands scrambling at the sheets. “Joe…” he murmured in a hoarse voice, sounding close to crying again. 

Joe smiled, loving Nicky so much it hurt, and covered him with his own body, pushing his cock in easily. Nicky was so hot and so wet, he could stay here forever. He didn’t move for a long moment, before hooking his arms under Nicky’s. One hand went to his neck, holding it in a firm yet gentle grasp, while he wrapped his other arm over his chest to keep him as close as possible. From this position he could feel Nicky swallow, could hear his soft gasps. 

Without warning he started thrusting, setting a punishing pace that soon had Nicky sobbing into the mattress, determined to give him as much pleasure as possible. One of Nicky’s hands flew back, grasping Joe’s awkwardly from the angle, while his other held the arm Joe had around his neck. He was drooling now, eyes little more than pupils. 

“I -” he cut himself off with a sound that was halfway between a sob and a yell. “It’s too much,” he slurred. He pushed back against Joe as though unsure of whether he should rub his dick on the pillow or his ass against Joe’s cock. 

“You can take it,” Joe promised. And Nicky could. He was an overstimulated mess, yes, but he could handle it. 

Joe sat up on his haunches after several more deep thrusts, giving Nicky a small break. The man was shuddering, legs struggling to close again the sensations running through him. Joe held him open easily, leaving forwards to rub his beard directly over his hole before biting his ass and pushing his tongue to lick inside of him with firm movements. Nicky let out a strangled sob, rutting into the pillows desperately. 

“None of that,” Joe scolded, spanking him hard on one cheek and then the next for good measure. Nicky stopped moving, and simply lay panting on the bed, entire body shaking. Joe smiled. “I’m going to move you, alright? I want to see your face when you cum on my cock.” 

Nicky shuddered, but didn’t reply. 

Joe turned him onto his back, shoving the pillow back under his hips and moving between his legs. He rubbed the tip of his cock over Nicky’s hole with one hand, and simply held his husband's dick with the other. He pushed back with a smooth side, and moved his hands to hold Nicky wide open, watching with wonder at where his cock was slowly sliding in and out. Nicky was completely blissed out, head turned to the side and hands lax. 

He snapped his hips forwards, done being slow, and fucked him at an almost brutal pace, making the headboard bang rhythmically against the wall. Nicky let out another high pitched sound, back bowing almost painfully. Joe held him down. “None of that now,” he scolded, and shifted position once more for better leverage. He hooked one of Nicky’s long legs over his arms, shoving it up so Nicky was bent in half, and leaned down so they were chest to chest, his own stomach rubbing across Nicky’s purple erection. He brought his other hand down to where they were joined, sliding in a single finger to massage Nicky’s rim even as he fucked him as hard as he could, desperate for his own orgasm at this point. 

“Too much,” Nicky sobbed, trying to writhe away from the feeling. “Yusuf!” 

Joe kissed his open mouth, then down his neck, biting hard at his collarbones. “You can take it, he promised. “I know you can.” 

Nicky sobbed loudly, but managed a nod. He wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck , holding on for dear life. Joe kissed him again, and moved his hands once more, this time holding Nicky open at the junction of his thighs, not letting him push his legs closed from the intense feelings. At this new angle he was hitting Nicky’s prostate with every thrust. He kept it up, watching desperately as Nicky unraveled more and more. 

Finally, when he was almost there, Joe moved one hand to his cock, wrapping his lube slick hand around it and jacking him off in time to his thrusts. Nicky _screamed_ , body tensing as though he’d been shot through with electricity, before coming, clenching down nearly painfully hard on Joe’s cock. Joe fucked him roughly and deeply through it, groaning as he came.

Nicky jerked once more, before falling still, unconscious with the force of his orgasm, overstimulation, and sheer emotion. Joe, having expected his reaction, wasn’t worried. He pulled out carefully, moaning at the sight of cum and lube leaking out of Nicky’s ass. He really hated to clean it off him, but knew it would be uncomfortable to sleep on. He stumbled to the bathroom on unsteady legs, getting several washcloths and another towel. He wanted a shower, but knew that it would be way too much for Nicky even if he were to wake up. They hadn’t done anything this intense in years at this point, and Joe knew he’d be in subspace for longer than normal. 

He washed Nicky carefully when he returned, moving the dirtied towel so he could lie on clean sheets, and quickly wiped himself down. After a moment of thinking he dressed Nicky in his clothes, knowing his husband would appreciate their scent and how they were slightly oversized on his frame, before dressing himself in sweats and a hoodie as well. He opened a window, letting in the crisp autumn air and the smell of the woods, before climbing into the bed after ensuring water was within reach. He lay on his back, propped up on several pillows, and pulled Nicky close, maneuvering the other man so he was laying on his chest, head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed down Nicky’s back, tearing up at the contented sigh his husband let out, before letting himself fall asleep as well. 

**_###_ **

Nicky woke to the smell of coffee, cooking, and Joe. 

All amazing smells, but there was only one he really wanted.

“You back with me my love?”

Nicky didn’t bother answering, simply moved closer to Joe. Everything was still fuzzy and out of focus, and he had no urge for the world to rush back in. It would have to eventually, he knew that, but until then he would bask in the warm glow he’d been left with. He just wished he didn’t heal so quickly - he would love to feel the aches of what they’d done the night before, to see Joe’s marks upon his skin. 

Joe chucked warmly, and pulled him close. “I love you,” he said softly. Nicky hummed, not up for talking yet, and Joe didn’t push him. He’d push for words in bed doing a scene, but not afterwards. Afterwards Nicky just wanted to be held and loved, to stay in his own head for that little bit longer. “Can you have some water for me?” 

Nicky nodded, eager to do whatever Joe asked, and sipped at the offered cup. He turned away after several drinks, burying his head back in Joe’s neck. He could feel the rumble of Joe’s laughter as he set the glass down, before his face was covered in kisses. He smiled softly, basking in Joe’s attention and love. 

“Do you think you could eat something?” he asked finally. “Nile said she was going to make pancakes.” 

Tears filled Nicky’s eyes abruptly at Joe’s words, and he was engulfed in his husband’s embrace. “I know,” Joe said, his own voice thick with emotion. “She wants to, she wants to help and doesn't care my love.” He kissed Nicky, gentle and slow. “She doesn't care at all, she _understands_.” 

Nicky shuddered again, before going still in Joe’s arms. He wanted food, yes, but he didn’t want this to end. 

“Come, “ Joe ordered. “You can sit on my lap, I’m sure I can convince Andy to serve us a plate.” 

Nicky smiled slightly, and allowed Joe to pull him to his feet. They stopped in the bathroom on their way, doing their business without a hint of shyness. Nicky leaned into Joe’s chest as his husband washed his hands, unwilling to be parted. Joe chuckled, but hugged him close for a long moment. Nicky loved mornings like this, and had missed them. Before meeting Booker, back when it had just been them and Quynh, the two women had doted on him incessantly after an intense night. He had been horribly embarrassed the first time, wanting to go somewhere separate with Yusuf, yet also too desperate to get out of his head that he hadn’t been able to wait. Joe, knowing that, had spoken to the woman. Quynh had come to him first, where he’d been sitting at the side of the sea, anxiety churning deep in his gut. 

_“We will always be here for you,” she’d said, cupping his face in her hands. “No matter what.”_

The next morning they had made him food to eat and sat close to him, uncaring that he was still mostly mute and would be next to useless in a fight. Andy had held him when Joe had had to leave briefly, or Quynh had, and over the years the woman had started to see the signs of him being overwhelmed before he himself did and ensured that they went somewhere where Joe could take care of him. 

Even after Quynh had been thrown into the sea, Andy had not shunned him, had not changed her ways. She was hurting, yes, but she would still help him. She was a mother, a sister, a protector, and a companion, all in one. It was only after Booker that things had changed. Nicky had known, back when they’d first met the Frenchman, that he would not accept them as easily and Andy and Quynh. He was uncomfortable with the idea of two men being in a relationship, and even after he’d come to terms with that (after Andy had beaten it into him) he had been uncomfortable with seeing them together. He had never been comfortable with _this_. 

He should have known Nile would not care. She’d never once blinked at their relationship, taking it in stride. The only time she had seemed to care was after she’d walked in on them, but even then there had been no disgust in her tone. She’d simply whined about how it was like seeing her dads have sex. Joe, hearing that, had nearly burst into tears before hugging her. Andy had teased them incessantly about having adopted a child, until Nile had quipped that Andy seemed to mother him and Joe, so did that make her Andy’s grandchild? Nile had later bought both him and Joe mugs saying _“World's Best Dad!”,_ which they used them religiously whenever they were in their Malta house. 

Joe led him into the living room, sitting down in the corner of the old sofa and pulling Nicky into his lap. Nicky went easily, curling up comfortably and resting his head on his husband’s shoulders. One of Joe’s hands carded through his long hair, while the other wrapped itself around his waist, making him feel warm, safe, and comfortable enough to start dozing off. 

“Rest some more love,” Joe said in a whisper almost too low to hear. “I’ll wake you when it’s time to eat.” 

Nicky smiled at him, leaning his head up for a kiss, before settling down for a nap, exhausted as he always was after such an intense session. He fell asleep to the sounds of Nile in the kitchen, Andy telling some story, and Joe’s voice rumbling in his ear. 

**_###_ **

Andy opened her arms gently, helping Joe rearrange Nicky against her. She wasn’t nearly as broad as Joe was, but she was strong, and had nearly a thousand years of experience helping her brothers. 

“Thank you,” Joe whispered, kissing Andy on the cheek before kissing Nicky’s slack lips. 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Go before you explode you idiot,” she told him all too fondly. “Why you thought it was a good idea to drink three cups of coffee, I have no idea.” 

He grinned and left the room at a near run, already desperate to get back to Nicky. She wondered if she could convince Nile to delay him. She wasn’t often openly affectionate, even when she had had Quynh at her side, but allowed herself to be when Nicky was like this. They both needed it. She tightened her grip when Nicky shifted, body lax with sleep, and curled closer against her. 

Nile came into the living room from where she’d disappeared into the kitchen. She’d changed her mind about pancakes once she’d found the old waffle iron, and had been listening to music happily as she whipped batter and chopped fruit for toppings. Andy suspected she’d found a store as well, as she’d managed to find chocolate sauce and maple syrup. Her face had gone soft when she’d come downstairs to see Nicky in Joe’s lap, looking more at peace then he had for weeks, and she’d spent a good five minutes taking photos of the pair. Andy suspected she would try her hand at sketching it soon enough. She wasn’t as talented as Joe (with his 900 plus years of practise) but she was good, and had the raw talent to improve. 

“How’d you get a cuddle?” she demanded, looking jealous. Andy grinned, carding a hand through Nicky’s long hair. She’d have to hide the scissors from him. She was pretty sure he liked his hair this length more than Joe. Nile had taken to braiding it back before a fight, so Andy suspected they could stop him from getting annoyed with it always being in his face and chopping it short again. 

“Plied Joe with coffee until he needed to use the bathroom,” she explained easily. 

Nile laughed. “Brilliant,” she praised. She walked over after a moment’s hesitation, running a hand through Nicky’s soft hair until something beeped. She frowned, but returned to the kitchen. Andy laughed slightly into Nicky’s shoulder. Nile would get her turn soon enough. Nicky soaked up affection like a sponge when he was like this, lax and happy. 

“Thank you Andy,” Joe whispered. Andy sighed, but willingly helped Joe move Nicky again, smiling wryly at the sight. Even in his sleep Nicky naturally curled around Joe, like they had their own gravity. 

“Food’s nearly done,” was all she said. 

He nodded, and got to work waking Nicky. Andy left for the kitchen, giving them a moment of privacy. He was comfortable with her seeing him like this, yes, but tended to be less skittish if it was only Joe there when he woke up. 

“Everything good?” Nile asked, taking some plates down. 

Andy nodded, peeking at the sauce. She was beyond excited for waffles. “No bacon?” she asked mournfully. 

Nile rolled her eyes. “The stuff at the store looked kinda gross,” she explained. “I wanted good food today, nothing shitty.” 

Andy hummed in agreement, despite her disappointment. Any bacon was good bacon in her opinion. 

“I grabbed some stuff for American style mac and cheese for lunch,” she said. “And Joe said he wanted to make something for dinner that Nicky likes.” 

Andy nodded, grabbing the plates from Nile to start making one for Joe and Nicky to share as well as one for herself. She loaded it with waffles and syrup, adding some fruit after. She wasn’t fussy when it came to food (except for desserts) but knew to appreciate a good home cooked meal. She’d been spoiled rotten by Joe and Nicky, and now apparently Nile as well. Booker had been an alright cook, but didn’t enjoy it like Nicky and Joe did. She, on the other hand, could burn water. She would always make sure her family was fed - whether that be by buying copious amounts of food or stealing - but Nicky and Joe made sure they broke bread as a family. 

“Ready for waffles?” she asked, coming out to the living room to see Nicky still in Joe’s lap, still barely awake . 

Joe nodded eagerly. “Smells great Nile!” he shouted into the kitchen before taking the plate from Andy, setting it on the wide arm of the sofa. 

He held out a slice of peach. “Love?” 

Nicky ate straight from his fingers, smiling softly and mumbling in Italian. Andy sat beside her boys, plate in her lap. She exchanged a look with Joe, before offering Nicky a bit of still hot waffle. He accepted it easily, before resting his head on Joe’s broad shoulder again, eyes fluttering closed. Andy took a bite of waffle for herself, moaning slightly. Nile may not be able to cook the best Italian food, but she made damn good waffles. 

“Come and eat with us kid!” she ordered, keeping her voice soft so she didn’t startle Nicky. 

“I’m coming!” Nile shouted back. She emerged from the kitchen with her wide smile, a pitched or orange juice in one hand, plate in the other, and three cups somehow balanced on her arm. 

Andy whistled. “Impressive.” 

“I try,” Nile grinned. “Some orange juice Nicky?” she asked, voice going soft and kind. 

He blinked at her, pupils still wide and mind clearly still hazy. “Please,” he finally replied. 

She exchanged a quick look with Joe, before leaning forwards to kiss his slightly scruffy cheek. Joe grinned, looking slightly teary himself at the woman’s easy acceptance. They may tease her and call her a kid, but she was truly a wonderful addition to the team, confident in herself and her abilities. And she loved Nicky and Joe as friendly as she did, and as Quynh had. Booker had loved them all in his own way, eventually, but he’d never fully given himself over to being a family. There had always been walls there. She pushed the tough of Booker from her mind, knowing there was no need to darken her thoughts with him at the moment. Not when there was so much love and warmth in the room. 

Nile poured some juice, passing it to Joe instead of Nicky when he reached out a hand. Joe helped Nicky sip on the juice under her and Nile’s watchful gazes, taking the cup when he indicated he was done. Joe grabbed a forkful of waffle next, spearing a blueberry as well and fed Nicky after kissing him again. Andy nudged Nile gently, pointing to the chair close to the boys. She would be close enough to touch them if she reached. She settled into it comfortably, eating slowly as she watched Joe feed Nicky, who was slowly but surely falling deeper into subspace under Joe’s ministrations. Andy was glad - he needed it, and would feel better for it once he emerged. She hadn’t seen him so high strung in close to 50 years. 

“I’ll run him a bath after you’re done,” Andy said in a low tone, feeding Nicky a mouthful from her plate. He looked at her with wide blue eyes, a slight smile on his full lips. She gave in and smoothed a hand over his hair. 

“Thanks Andy,” Joe said, giving Nicky a sip of juice. “You said you were happy to make lunch Nile?” 

The woman nodded. “You can’t go wrong with American comfort food,” she shrugged. “And my grandma made a mean mac and cheese.” 

Joe reached out a hand to squeeze her arm. “Thank you,” he told her. “You being here, and being supportive, is more helpful than you could ever know.” 

She wrinkled her nose adorably. “What do you mean?” 

Joe’s smile softened. “Just keep being you, okay?” 

She nodded, looking confused. Andy managed to catch her eye, shaking her head slightly. She would explain later about how Booker had always seemed to judge them, especially Nicky, if there was even a hint of this. Right now it would just bring up old wounds. 

“You’re making dinner, right?” she asked instead, feeding a mouthful to Nicky herself. He took it sleepily, eyes unfocused. 

Joe nodded, putting his mostly empty plate down to stroke Nicky’s spine in a gentle and consistent motion. Nicky mewled slightly, curling closer to Joe. Andy took that as her cue, knowing from Nicky’s body language and expression that he was fully gone again. 

“I’m running the bath now,” she said. “I’ll do the dishes when I get back, so don’t you start cleaning,” she ordered Nile in a firm voice. She’d eaten about six waffles, so it was the least she could do. Nile held her hands up in surrender, and went back to her meal. 

Andy kissed Nicky on the forehead again after she stood, eyes softening as she looked him over. She did love these boys, and Nile as well. She just wished Quynh was still with them, and that Booker had been less of an ass. She wanted her entire family with her after all. “Lavender oil?” she asked softly. 

Joe smiled up at her. “Yes please,” he replied, voice equally as soft. She padded away on silent feet, feeling a little warm and fuzzy herself. Watching Nicky like this always made her feel particularly affectionate. Later, once the dishes were cleaned, she would join them in the large bathroom, sitting in a chair while Joe held Nicky in the hot water, soothing muscles that should be aching after a long night. They’d talk about nothing of importance, and she would convince Nile to join them, knowing the boys had no issue with nudity, and that Nile didn’t mind either. Then she’d _try_ to help Nile with lunch, and help Joe get Nicky out of the tub. He didn’t actually need the help, but she liked to know they were safe, and Nicky had told her he liked having her around. She purposefully didn’t think about what would happen when she was dead and gone. Today wasn’t the day to dwell on that. 

For now she ran the bath, adding bubbles and oil and feeling soft. Her boys were safe and happy and she could hear Nile laughing brightly at something Joe had said. 

She left the bath to fill, and went back to join her family. 

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was a lot of porn. Also, as someone who's been in a BDSM relationship, subspace is real and can mess you up if you're not careful. Joe would be the softest best Dom in history though, so Nicky's good. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I LOVE hearing from you :)


End file.
